


Bramien drabbles

by Kidz_bop



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: #justundeadthings, Awkward Crush, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Hair Brushing, House Party, Just Bear With Me, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Self-Harm, Zombie Stuff, damien is spoiled, i guess, im finally dipping my toes into writing smoochin, like as in a little bit not violence against minors, lol, rich boy vibes, these tags are going to be a mess, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidz_bop/pseuds/Kidz_bop
Summary: okay so these are based on prompts from https://prompts.neocities.org/ and most are open ended cause i'm lazy and might work on them more later. These may also be super ooc cause again, im lazy. my buddy and i collabed on one of them, ill write it in chapter notes.while you're here, check out these playlists I made for these two.Brian- https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0zm8Tw5dADGb19TDRqaqh0?si=zPfJVuHeRn2uww0dvB_xRADamien- https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4VCAW4mFqBACsCdah7WFIC?si=nbh6PcksTSuZYNNUIizFxg
Relationships: Green | Brian/Damien LaVey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Striking a nerve.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this first one is the one my buddy helped me with, we just took turns writing in google docs.
> 
> He doesnt have an account here, but im gonna shout him out anyways. Love ya, Adam!

**Damien** says something to **Brian** that strikes a nerve.

Brian was already in a shitty mood before Damien sauntered up to him at lunch, a cocky smile on his face.

“Sup, noob.” the demon said, placing a foot on the empty chair beside Brian, leaning on his knee.

“What do you want, Damien?” Brian replied coldly, staring at his lunch while he pushed it around the tray.

“Woah, what’s with the attitude, Rotface? Worms eating at your brain, finally?” to Damien, that insult might have been a clever little jest between sort-of friends, but to Brian, it was the final straw.

He stood from his chair in an instant, taking Damien by the collar, and by surprise.

“I’ll tell you what’s with my _attitude_ , Devilbreath,” he grit his teeth as he stared the demon down. “I. Am. _Sick_ . And. _Tired_ . Of. Your. _Shit_.” Brian growled, jabbing an accusatory finger at Damien, emphasizing each word.

“Every Goddamn day you’re bothering me, calling me names, getting me into trouble, doing reckless shit for no fucking reason. I don’t understand what the fuck I did to piss you off, but I want you to leave me the fuck alone. Got it?”

Dumbfounded by the reaction from the usually passive and tolerant zombie, all Damien could do was nod. And with that Brian let go of the other man’s collar, storming out of the room, leaving behind his lunch, and a silent cafeteria.

That only lasted for a moment before the usual chatter began again, but Damien still stood where he was. What the _Hell_ just happened? Snapping out of his stupor, he began to run after Brian, he had to find out what the fuck caused that scene.

Damien walked in on Brian leaning over the bathroom sink, knuckles white and muscles tensed. The demon cleared his throat, he tried to get the attention of the zombie, but Brian wasn’t having it.

Suddenly, and without warning, Brian punched the mirror, shattering it into little pieces and letting out a deep growl. Damien stood wide-eyed, feeling his cheeks heat up into something warmer than he’s used to.

“I told you to leave me _alone_ , Damien.” The zombie turned, almost looking like he was showing off his glass-filled knuckles. Damien then shook his head, huffing.

“Listen, I’m just jokin’ around with you, man.”

“Yeah, real fuckin’ funny. _Ha ha_.” Brian went to crack his knuckles, only to notice the shards of glass jutting out of his hand. He stared at them for a long time before letting out a deep sigh and letting his shoulders droop. 

“Just. Piss off, okay? I don’t have the energy for this shit today.” he waved at the demon dismissively, then shuffled over to the far end of the bathroom and dropped down onto the floor, resting against the back wall.

Damien wandered over, sitting about five or six feet away from him, almost in caution. Brian noticed this almost immediately as he looked over and huffed, clumsily picking the glass shards from his knuckles.

“Here.” Damien then scooted over closer to the zombie, grabbed his hand and gently started to pull the out shards one by one. Admittedly, it didn’t bother Brian as much as when he tried to himself. 

The demon started to speak again, “Hear me out, okay? The only reason I fuckin’ mess with you is because I goddamn like you. Not like, like as a friend, but like-like.”

Brian looked over and huffed, “Yeah.”

Really? That’s it? Damien furrowed his brow and stopped pulling out the little shards. “Seriously? I spill my fucking guts to you and all you can say is ‘yeah’?” he scoffed, maybe worms really _did_ get at his brains.

Brian shrugged, “I thought you hated me, to be honest.” he began to fiddle with the zipper on his coat. In all honesty, Brian kinda-sorta-maybe liked Damien too, but he figured that it was a one-sided affair. 

“Fuck no, that’s like, the opposite of what I feel.” Damien replied as he continued to pull shards of glass out of the zombie’s hands, gesturing for Brian to give him his other hand. He wasn’t avoiding eye contact, not at all. 

“Uhh. That’s, that’s cool. Yeah.” he watched as the other man pulled the shards from his knuckles with surprising efficiency and grace.

“Does this hurt you at all, even a little bit? You’re not even flinching.” Brian watched Damien’s face, now. He was making a point of avoiding looking back. Was he actually, embarrassed? 

Brian cleared his throat, remembering he was supposed to reply, “Uh.. No? Not really? I can feel the glass in my hand, but it doesn’t really hurt at all. Perks of being undead, I guess.”

“Well, that’s all of it.” Damien said after a while longer, he then helped Brian to stand. Brian rolled his shoulder and flexed his fingers, all better. The two then stood in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever before Brian spoke, “Do you uh, want to come over and talk more about it later?”

“Yeah, that sounds cool.” Damien replied with more readiness than he intended, kicking at the debris on the floor. “We should probably get out of here before Crazy Martin finds the broken mirror and pitches a fit.”

“Oh shit, I totally forgot I did that, fuck. Fuck, my social worker is gonna be pissed if she hears about this.” Brian grabbed his bag from against the wall and ran out of the bathroom. Once again leaving Damien dumbfounded and standing alone. 

“I didn’t even get his number...” Damien muttered to himself, kicking at the wall. 


	2. Brian Doesn't Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one i'm not super stoked about. I mean, it's okay. but it's not my fave. maybe i'll futz with it later. anyways, here it is.

**Damien** loves to dance at parties - **Brian** not so much.

He wasn’t sure how he let himself get dragged to a house party, but there Brian was, standing against the wall of someone’s living room. He lost track of his friends almost immediately, which sucked, cause they were basically the only ones he knew here.

This was _their_ idea in the first place, ‘you need to go out more!’ said Vicky, ‘Yeah! We’ll get you laid!’ said Amira, ‘o-or maybe just meet some new p-people!’ said Oz. Which was weird, because Oz was usually as much of a hermit as Brian was, if not, even more so. 

He was eventually able to locate the drink table after weaving through rooms packed with monsters of varying levels of intoxication. The red solo cups were knocked over and some were on the floor, Brian picked one that looked like it hadn’t been disturbed and poured himself a half-assed rum and coke. After that he drifted for the most part, trying to spot his friends from his luckily higher-than-most vantage point. 

Eventually he resigned to staying put, leaning against the wall of some random person’s living room. Wishing he was anywhere else. That was until he spotted a familiar set of horns. Er- a horn and a half. It was Damien Fuckin’ LaVey. Of course that jackass was here, partying was as much of a passtime for him as arson and crimes. Not quite as high up as those two, but a close third for sure.

The two had been hanging out more often the past few weeks or so, but Brian wasn’t sure if he would call Damien a _friend_ _,_ an acquaintance, sure, but a familiar face? Yeah, and one Brian would prefer to hover around, rather than stand alone all night. 

“Hey, Devilbreath.” Brian called out, waving at the demon. He had to raise his voice a bit more than usual to be heard over the obnoxiously loud music. Luckily, Damien spotted the zombie and made his way through the crowd with an ease that Brian found impressive. 

“Rotface!” He punched Brian in the shoulder affectionately, “What are you doing here?” He was shouting a little louder than he needed to, but it didn’t really matter, “I didn’t peg you as the type to go to house parties!” Damien took Brian’s drink and took a long sip. ‘Rude, but whatever,’ he thought. 

“I’m not.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets, leaning more against the wall. “My friends dragged me out here,” he scanned the crowd quickly, “Said I needed to get out more, but then they ditched me.” he looked back at Damien, who was seemingly distracted by the music.

“Oh yeah? That sucks.” he wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation, instead, he began to tap his toe. “Listen, dude, this song is really fuckin’ good, you really gotta dance with me.”

Wait. Overlooking the fact that Damien just asked him to dance like it was nothing, Brian. Did. Not. Dance. 

“No way. I don’t dance, I _can’t_ dance. Nuh uh.” He put his arms into an ‘X’ and shook his head.

“Awh, _cmoooon’,”_ Damien whined like a spoiled kid. It made Brian’s eye twitch. 

“Nope. Full stop.” One could say that Brian was being stubborn, but he’d say he was saving himself and everyone else the embarrassment. The Zombie Shuffle isn’t nearly as popular as it used to be. 

“Alright, suit yourself, noob! I’m gonna go kill this dancing shit!” and just like that, Brian was left alone again as that dumb demon swayed and moved far too smoothly for such a jackass.  
  



	3. Lizard Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's my fave of the bunch, it might be super out of character but I dont care. cringe culture is dead and I do what I want.

**Brian** snuggling up to **Damien** because it's cold. (tfw u dont have body heat but ur bf is a furnace)

‘Chilly..’ Brian thought to himself as he sat on his couch, head resting on his hand as he stared at his t.v. His apartment building was old, and didn’t have the greatest heating at the best of times. Usually it didn’t bother him too much, seeing as he was dead and all, but the cold made his joints noticeably tense and slow. It made him feel sort of like a lizard. He flexed his fingers, stretching them out a bit. 

Beside him, curled up in one of his blankets, sat Brian’s polar opposite, in terms of both body heat and personality, Damien LaVey. The two had been close for a while now, and hung out on a fairly regular basis; today, they were bingeing bad horror movies and eating snacks, two of Brian’s favorite pastimes.

He turned his head to look at his fiery friend. It was admittedly pretty nice to be able to see Damien so relaxed. Sure, he had calmed down a lot over the summer, but he was still the same chaotic force he had always been. To be able to sit down with him and actually talk to the guy about ‘normal’ things was not something everyone got to do. At least not as often as he did.

Brian smiled, er, tried to. The cold had crept its way into his face and started to settle in his cheeks. He began to massage his face lightly, trying to get the blood flowing again.

“Fuck are you doing, noob?” Damien had paused the movie, and was eyeing him curiously. The insults didn’t have nearly the same bite as when the two had first met, in fact, they were basically pet names at this point.

“Huh- I, oh, sorry, the cold makes my muscles and joints sort of freeze up. Downsides of being dead.” Brian always felt self-conscious about the whole ‘being dead’ thing, but he didn’t feel as anxious about it around Damien, who thought it was actually pretty kick-ass.

“Really? Lemme feel.” He pulled himself up enough to reach out and place the back of his hand against the zombie’s cheek, trying to sense _any_ heat that might be there. 

The random touching was something Brian definitely still wasn’t used to. He tensed up as soon as Damien’s hand had gotten close to his face, it felt far too intimate for him to just _do_ like that. Yet, he didn’t move away; his hand was so warm. 

It was only there for a moment, but Brian was missing the touch as soon as it was gone, the warmth leftover was fading fast, and he placed his hand over the spot, trying in vain to preserve it. 

“Shit! You really are cold as Hell- which isn’t actually cold- but you know what I mean.” Damien pulled his arm back under the blanket, yanking it up to his chin and snuggling deeper into its warmth. 

“And you’re.. Really warm..” Brian fiddled with the end of the blanket, looking enviously at the demon. The warmth called to the lizard part of his brain like a heat lamp to a bearded dragon. 

“Dude. You gotta let me lay on you.” He blurted out, a lot more sudden and awkward than he had intended to.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Got a brain freeze or something, Rotface?” Wait, if he didn’t know any better, Brian would have sworn that Damien’s cheeks got a little more crimson than normal. 

“You said you have a literal furnace in your stomach, right?” he continued, “I’m cold as fuck, and my _actual_ furnace doesn’t work. So this is obviously an unlife or death situation.” Brian just really wanted to be warm, okay? Not a big deal, this totally wasn’t also an excuse to indulge his touch-starved ass. 

Damien seemed to consider this for a moment, then started to shift. “Alright, fine. But don’t make a big deal out of it, okay? And if you pull any weird shit i’ll kick your ass.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Holy shit, that worked? Brian stood, letting Damien stretch out along the full length of the couch, still with the blanket covering him. When he finished adjusting he gestured for the other man to lay down.

“If your fat ass crushes me, you're footing the hospital bill.” Damn, rude much? But it did give Brian pause, would he actually hurt Damien if he laid right on top of him like that?

“Wait, are you sure I _won’t_ crush you?” 

“Too late, I’m already here, unless you feel like sitting on the cold floor.” The mere mention of the chilly ground waived Brian’s concerns, and he clumsily laid himself down on top of Damien, trying desperately not to be weird about it.

“Holy shit, you are _so fucking warm_ .” Even through the blanket, Brian could feel the heat radiating off of Damien, and he absolutely _loved_ it. He could feel the warmth slowly replacing the chill that had settled in his bones, not to mention how _alive_ the other man was; he had a pulse, a heartbeat. 

“That’s the weirdest way I’ve ever heard someone call me hot.” Damien replied, resting a hand on Brian’s back as he turned the movie back on.

“Just shut up and let me enjoy this, Devilbreath.” Brian grumbled, pressing his face into Damien’s chest and wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, slinking his cold hands under the blanket.


	4. Messy Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has perma-bedhead, and Damien aims to fix it

**Damien** : I'm brushing your hair, it's a mess.

“I’m brushing your hair, it’s a mess.” Damien said, taking the hair brush off his vanity.

“Wuh- you sure you wanna do that? I think my hair looks fine as-is.” Replied Brian, who was sitting on the edge of Damien’s bed. He had come over to finish some homework, but just decided to stay the night as well so he didn’t have to walk all the way home (even though Damien _had_ offered to drive him).

“Are you kidding me, dumbass? You look like you just crawled out of the grave.” 

“Rude.”

“Oh shut up, you know what I mean. C’mon, sit on the floor, I'll sit behind you on the bed.” He crawled up onto his California king sized bed, over his feathered duvet and silken blankets, and sat his royal ass down on the edge of it, pushing Brian off and taking his spot.

“Ugh. Fiiiine.” The zombie groaned as he slid to the floor. To be honest, it was almost as comfortable as the bed, his goddamn floors were _heated,_ in _Hell._ Which was almost warm enough to make Brian feel alive again. 

After a moment Brian felt as Damien began to brush the knots out of his hair. He had to tell the demon off a few times after he pulled too hard on his hair or hit the cut on his head, but eventually he just leaned back into the bed, letting himself relax. 

His hair wasn’t as knotted as Damien had thought it would be, in fact, Brian’s hair was surprisingly soft, and smelled sort of like rain. He caught himself just running his hands through it rather than brushing it a couple of times, but Brian never seemed to notice.

Actually, it had been a while since he had moved at all. 

“Hey, Rotface, you die or something?” He shook him gently, after Brian didn’t move immediately, Damien pulled on some of his hair instead. When Brian still didn’t stir, Damien moved from his spot and crouched down in front of the Zombie. He was still breathing, so that was good. Looks like the dumbass passed out. 

Damien stared at him for a long time, he didn’t really feel like waking him up just yet. So he sat himself down in front of Brian instead. This was the first time the demon had really taken a moment to just _look_ at Brian, and damn it, he was good looking. 

He had a strong jaw, those stupid sexy eyes, his effortless bed head, and faded scars around the gap in his cheek that made all his smiles crooked. Some people thought that the holes in Brian’s face and body were off-putting, weird, or even gross; but to Damien, they were kick-ass. His fucking skeleton was poking out and he didn’t even give a shit.

That was another thing Damien liked about him, the way that Brian never seemed to give a shit about anything at all. He was so level-headed and laid back, any time the demon saw red that dumb zombie was there to help him simmer down. Of course Damien would never say it willingly, he actually appreciated it. 

Brian shifted a bit, and Damien was thrown out of his thoughts, the other man yawned and stretched, but continued to sleep; albeit with his mouth now half-open.

Damien looked at his open mouth, half of his teeth were on display, and he was pretty sure he could see his tongue poking out from between them. His eyes drifted slightly, and he found himself looking at Brian’s lips, they were chapped. He made a mental note to get the guy some lip balm. 

It wasn’t the first time that Damien had caught himself looking at his undead friend’s lips, but that was just it, they were _friends._ Nothing more, in all honesty he didn’t know if Brian felt anything more than that towards him, and Damien really didn’t want to risk fucking up one of the few good relationships he did have. So he tried to keep his wandering eyes to himself even if it was Brian’s fault for being so stupid sexy. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Brian said with a quiet chuckle, startling Damien out of his thoughts a second time. Fuck, was he staring? He was staring, wasn’t he. 

For once, the demon didn’t have a witty reply ready, so all he could do was look away as he felt his cheeks heat up. Thank Satan he was already red.

“Not sure if it’d be worth it though, there’s not much to look at.” Brian smiled, and the self-conscious undertones jabbed Damien in the chest. 

“No way, dude. I’d totally take a picture of you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, you’re cute as hell.”

“I- oh.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck. There we go, Damien blew it. In one fell swoop he had totally ruined his friendship with Brian. He knew that the other man didn’t feel the same, and now Brian would think that he was weird, and creepy, and not metal, and-

Brian suddenly took his hand. Just grabbed and held Damien’s hand. 

“You’re not too bad, yourself. Actually, I think you’re really damn handsome.” he said, trying to meet the other’s gaze. Wait, seriously? Was this some kind of prank?

“Hold on, do you actually mean that? Cause if this is some kind of joke i'll set you on fire.”

Brian let out that dumb, cute, deep laugh, and smiled, “Scouts honor.”

“You’re not a fuckin’ scout, though!” Damien protested, and it was true, Brian never really did much of the scout stuff when they were at summer camp, instead opting to nap most of the time.

“You got me there, but I can still prove to you that I’m not kidding.” His tone had changed somewhat, and it gave the other man pause.

“Oh yeah? How are you going to-” Damien was cut off as Brian leaned forward and pressed his lips against his. It was quick and soft, barely a kiss, but it was there. 

He was just about to pull away when Damien grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into another kiss, deeper and longer than the last. He only pulled away when he needed air, and reluctantly he leaned back away from the other man.

“Do you believe me now?” Brian said with a smug look on his face that Damien wanted nothing more than to wipe off.

“Yeah, I believe you, alright. C’mere you sexy dumbass.” He growled as he pulled himself into Brian’s lap, wrapping his arms around the zombie’s neck as he pulled him back into another kiss. It was clumsy and needy, but damn if it wasn’t exactly what Damien had needed, and damn if it wasn’t lighting the fire in his gut. 


End file.
